banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore Mystery
Spells Revelations Arcane Archivist (Su) Your experience with lore-filled tomes has granted you the ability to cast arcane spells as if they were on your spell list. Once per day, you can cast a spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list as if it were on your list of spells known. The spell consumes a spell slot one level higher than the level of the spell. You must have a spellbook containing the spell to cast it in this way, and the spell is erased when you complete the casting. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Automatic Writing (Su) Once per day, you can spend a full hour in uninterrupted meditation. During this period, your hands produce mysterious writing that pertains to the future. At 1st level, the prophetic writing manifests as an augury spell with 90% effectiveness. At 5th level, the writing takes the form of a divination with 90% effectiveness. At 8th level, the writing manifests as a casting of commune with no material component required. Brain Drain (Su) You can take a standard action to violently probe the mind of a single intelligent enemy within 100 feet. The target receives a Will save to negate the effect and immediately knows the source of this harmful mental prying. Those who fail this save are wracked with pain, taking 1d4 points of damage per oracle level. After successfully attacking with this ability, you may use a full-round action to sort through the jumble of stolen thoughts and memories to make a single Knowledge check using the victim’s skill bonus. The randomly stolen thoughts remain in your mind for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. Treat the knowledge gained as if you used detect thoughts. This is a mind-affecting effect. You can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels beyond 5th. Focused Trance (Ex) You can enter a deep meditation, blocking out visual and auditory stimuli and allowing you to concentrate on a single problem, philosophical issue, or memory. This trance lasts 1d6 rounds, during which time you can only take move actions. During this period, you gain a bonus equal to your level on all saves against sonic effects and gaze attacks. When you come out of your trance, you may make a single Intelligence-based skill check with a +20 circumstance bonus. You may enter your focused trance a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Lore Keeper (Ex) Instead of encyclopedic knowledge, you learn most of your information through tales, songs, and poems. You may use your Charisma modifier instead of your Intelligence modifier on all Knowledge checks. Mental Acuity (Ex) Your explorations into the secret mysteries of the world have granted you a preternatural understanding of all things—and you just keep getting smarter. You gain a +1 inherent bonus to Intelligence upon taking this revelation and another at every third oracle level gained thereafter. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Sidestep Secret (Su) Your innate understanding of the universe has granted you preternatural reflexes and the uncanny ability to step out of danger at the very last second. Add your Charisma modifier (instead of your Dexterity modifier) to your Armor Class and all Reflex saving throws. Your armor’s maximum Dexterity bonus applies to your Charisma instead of your Dexterity. Spontaneous Symbology (Sp) Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Think On It (Ex) Once per day, the oracle of lore can reattempt any previously failed Knowledge check. On this attempt, add a +10 competence bonus on the check. Whirlwind Lesson (Ex) You can quickly browse through a magical tome or manual, gaining its benefits with only a single 8-hour study session (rather than the usual 48 hours over a period of 6 days). At 7th level, you may allow another character to join in your study; both of you gain the full benefit of having read the book. At 15th level, you may share your whirlwind lesson with a number of characters equal to your oracle level. The benefits to you are permanent, whereas your students gain the tome or manual’s benefits for a number of days equal to your Charisma modifier but then forget what they have learned. Final Revelation Pure Knowledge (Su) You gain the ability to take 20 on all Knowledge skill checks. Your understanding of the fundamental underpinnings of reality has also become so advanced that once per day, you can cast wish. This ability does not require a material component, but the wish cannot be used to grant ability score bonuses, nor can it be used to replicate spells with expensive material components. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited